


No Rest for the Wicked

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amenadiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Marcus, Alpha Mazikeen, Alpha Trixie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Charlotte - Freeform, Beta Chloe, Beta Linda, Bondage, Catheters, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Lucifer has Wings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Dan, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, depressed dan, hurt Dan, induced heat, sinnerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: All Dan wanted was just to work with the LAPD, share his heats with Lucifer, and live his life. He didn't think that was too much to ask, but apparently someone from the shadows had a different idea. Now he must stay in control of his mind and body if he wants to get back to Lucifer and stop the mysterious Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, another new one. It will be updated, but this just came to me after watching the preview. I feel like the way I treat Dan in these someone is going to try and take Dan away from me until I learn to be nice to him lol. Oh well. As always, if you don't like the tags, then don't read. Enjoy.

He couldn’t remember much, except a phone call to meet a few guys from work at a bar. After that, Dan’s memories were fuzzy. As he was trying to open his eyes, they felt heavy and he was having trouble opening them. His instincts were screaming that he was in danger, and being an Omega, that gave him an adrenaline rush. Once again, he tried to open his eyes, only to realized that he had been blindfolded, and he swore that he felt something pressing the fabric down. Dan tried to move his hands to remove the blindfold, only to freeze as he hears clanking. It clicked in his mind that his arms were chained above his head, and that they were restrained. From what he could feel, he could guess that they were handcuffs, and now everything was on alert in him. Dan calms himself before he continues trying to figure out what else was going, and in that moment, he can tell there is tape over his mouth. _What the hell is going on?_ He started to panic, but he felt calmer when he could tell that there was no bond bite on the back of his neck. _So far that’s one could thing._ In his calmer state, he continued to try and figure out the condition he was in, and he realized that he was on a bed and he was naked. Yet he could feel that there was a cover covering his waist down. Dan tried to move his legs, only to realize that they too were restrained. His body froze when he heard footsteps, and everything in him went into survival mode. He smelled the air and could tell that it was an Alpha.

            “It is nice to see that you’re finally awake.” The Alpha spoke. He stepped closer to Dan, and smelled the air. “Easy pretty boy. I don’t want to hurt you. In fact, I want to protect you, I want you as mine.”

            Dan tugged harder at the cuffs, wanting to get away from the Alpha. In the position he was in, and the lack of clothing, he knew he was vulnerable. He started to breathe deeply, trying to calm himself. _What the hell did I get into?_ Dan tugged once again at his restrained hands, only to groan out when he couldn’t get them free. He continued to breathe deeply as he felt the bed dip and knew that the Alpha was sitting on the bed with him. The scent was unfamiliar to him, and he had no idea who had him. It took everything in him not to growl out as he felt a hand slowly stroke his face. _I am going to kill this bastard._ In that moment, Dan realized that he was thirsty, but he didn’t what the Alpha to think he really needed him. It also occurred to him that he didn’t know how long he had been the Alpha’s prisoner.

            “I’ve been taking care of your needs since I brought you home.” The Alpha started to speak. He continued to stroke Dan’s face. “Just in case you’re curious my love, you’ve been out for three days. I bet you’re thirsty, aren’t you?”

            The anger shot through Dan and he struggled to escape the restraints that held him. _Son of a bitch!_ Dan yelled in his mind. He knew that struggling was pointless, but he didn’t want the Alpha to think that was going to submit. It was when he felt a sharp object at his throat did he force his body to relax. He listened as the Alpha laughed and it took everything in him not to growl out.

            “Easy baby boy.” The Alpha gently spoke. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if you keep giving me a hard time, then I must get physical.” He bent down and kissed top of Dan’s head. “Now this may hurt a little, but it’s better to rip the band-aid off.”

            The tape over his mouth was quickly torn off, and Dan held back the groan of pain. He just concentrated on his breathing. It took everything in Dan not to bite the finger that was running across his lip. _Have to play this smart. If I’ve been missing for three days, then someone has got to be looking for me._ Dan kept his heart rate under control and ignored lashing out as the Alpha continued to stroke his face. He just wished that the blindfold would be removed as well, but he kept his mouth shut. Once the tape was removed, he felt plastic at his lips and could tell that it was a straw.

            “I know you probably want to down a ton of liquids, but we have to take this slow.” The Alpha cooed out. “Just open your lips so you can get the straw into your mouth.”

            His survival instincts were taking over, and he slowly opened his mouth, and closed when he felt that the straw was in. The water felt cool and quenched the thirst that had developed. While he was drinking, he was also trying to piece together what happened, but his mind was still fuzzy. All too soon the straw was removed, and he let out a little groan. He needed to engage the Alpha, and hope to get a slip. “Please Alpha. I’m so thirsty.” Dan felt his stomach roll, but needed to show signs of a submissive Omega. It was also his chance to engage more with the Alpha. He needed to try and get as much information so he could have the Alpha arrested.

            “I know my boy.” The Alpha whispered out. “But you need to take it slow. I promise that as you get stronger, you will get more rewards.”

            Dan felt the hand that had been stroking his face, start to run down his body, and play with his skin. He bit his lip, holding back the words he wanted to scream as he felt the hands and the mouth of the Alpha move along his body. A moan escaped his mouth as he felt the Alpha’s mouth start to play with his right nipple, while a hand played with his other one. _Damn it! He’s going to think that I enjoy this!_ Dan screamed in his mind. He felt the Alpha move his mouth to his other nipple, and felt the finger play with his abdomen. Dan felt the finger trace the muscles, and listened to the Alpha pure out. The fuzziness in his mind and the sensations were confusing him, but he felt the hand move down further, under the sheet. Everything in him broke through, and he knew he had to stop the hand. “Don’t fucking touch me! Let me go!” He began thrashing his body as best as he could, hoping to get the Alpha off him. “I’m part of the LAPD you son of a bitch! Don’t fucking...mmmpphhh!” The hand suddenly covered his mouth, and he knew he needed to calm down.

            “Such a beautiful Omega you are.” The Alpha whispered out. He used his free hand to stroke down the Omega’s body, and went back to teasing the Omega’s chest. “What is that Alpha to you that you spend your heats with? Is that all he is to you? A heat buddy?” He maneuvered his hand under the sheet, and felt the Omega protest underneath him. “We won’t have to worry about him though, I made sure to take care of him already. So, don’t worry my baby angel. I want this done right, and we are going to wait until your heat.”

            His breathing was heavy, and he forced himself to still. All the training that Dan had, told him that if he did what the Alpha wanted, he had a higher chance of getting out of this in one piece. Dan forced himself to breathe deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down as continued to let the Alpha play with his body. _How the hell does he know about Lucifer?_ He wished he could see what the Alpha or where he was exactly. While he was lost in thought, he barely felt the hand being removed from his mouth, and the Alpha’s mouth covering his. It took everything in him from biting down on the tongue that was invading his mouth. When the mouth left his, he felt the hand back over his mouth. _Damnit!_ Dan yelled in his head. The hand that was still exploring his body and it was driving him crazy.

            “Lucifer really didn’t know what he had.” The Alpha laughed out. He felt the body of the stiffen under him. “Oh, I’ve been following you for a while, and leaving little gifts. You must have liked getting those gifts, since you never made a report.”

            Dan felt his blood turn to ice, and his body stiffen. _This is my stalker!_ Dan screamed in his mind. He thought about the cards, and the little gifts left outside his home, and he thought nothing of it. It was the last card that he received from his stalker that he was ready to go to his lieutenant about. He remembered how the blood red card was taped to the door, and what it said. _You. Belong. To. Me. I. Will. Collect. You. Soon. Sinnerman._ Dan recalled how he studied the card, and how he debated reporting it. The hand left his mouth, and he swallowed. Though he had just had water not too long ago, his throat felt tight and dry. Before Dan could say anything, there was tape back over his mouth. He groaned out, hating he had been careless when it came to being stalked. Not only that, but somehow this Alpha knew about Lucifer.

            “I hate to leave you my love.” The Alpha spoke. He bent down and kissed the top of Dan’s head. “But I have to work. Though before I leave I will make sure you’re comfortable.”

            He listened to the footsteps leave the bed and Dan thought that his captor was leaving him, only he had his hopes dashed when he realized that the footsteps were coming back. A yelp escaped from behind his sealed lips as he felt the Alpha exposing him from the waist down. Then he felt it, a pain radiating from his cock, and it felt as though something was being pushed into it. He couldn’t stop his body from pulling at the restraints, trying to ignoring the pressure that was building in his cock. _What the hell is this bastard doing to me?_ Dan yelled in his mind.

            “I do apologize for causing you discomfort my beautiful boy.” The Alpha spoke. “I just don’t want you to make a mess on the bed. It’s a catheter, and you will only have to wear them while you’re tied to the bed. Hopefully you behave, especially after we bond soon, and then we won’t have to worry about this again.”

            Dan forced his body to relax as he felt the catheter go through him, and he concentrated on his breathing. Finally, he felt it stop moving, and just concentrated on how weird it felt in him. _Bastard._ Dan thought. He pulled that the restraints that held him to the bed, but his body felt weak. Dan realized that any strength he had was slowly fading, and he knew he was going to need to eat. He held back the growl as he felt the bed dip again, and the Alpha began to stroke his face once again.

            “I’ll be back in a couple of hours Dan.” The Alpha spoke. He continued to stroke at the Omega’s face. “When I return, we will get some food in you.” He bent down and kissed Dan, and quickly readjusted the cover. “I look forward to bonding with you my beautiful pet.”

            Dan felt the bed move and took in a shaky breath as he felt the bed move once again and listened to footsteps walk away, and a door open and close. He tugged at the restraints that held him to the bed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling down below. _How could I have been so careless? And now Lucifer is in danger._ Dan groaned out when he realized that nothing he did would get him free. Since he’s been missing for three days, he hoped that Chloe and Lucifer were both looking for him.

            _You’ve reached Dan Espinoza. I am unable to answer right now but you know what to do. Beep._ “Daniel. This is the third time I’ve called you.” Lucifer spoke into the phone. “One call per day, three days straight. Anyway, I need to know if you are going to be spending your heat again at LUX. That way I can make sure all the preparations are ready for you. And if you want to try what I explained last time we shared your heat, well let me know. Maybe I’ll get to talk to you in person at the precinct.” He hung the phone up and continued in the building. Lucifer was going through the list of people that seemed to be mad at him, and who he had to apologize to. Maze was first, and of course they had to fight, but when he showed her his wings, well things got a little awkward between them. The next was Linda and she kind of understood, and then it was supposed to be Daniel, but he was having trouble finding the Omega. Now it was time to apologize to Chloe, and after last time he disappeared, he knew that he was going to be in a world of trouble.

            The precinct was busy, and Lucifer was wondering why. He walked down the stairs, enjoying taking in the controlled chaotic scene. Lucifer knew exactly where to go, and stopped right in front of the Beta’s desk. “Hello detective.” He watched as Chloe quickly looked up at him, gave him a nasty look and went back to her work. “Not trying to be rude detective, but I did say hello.”

            “So, you returned again.” Chloe snapped. “And for how long this time? A few days and then disappear after you leave another voicemail?” She quickly looked up at from her computer. “And you come back when a new lieutenant is taking over.” Chloe quickly stood.

            Lucifer turned to see why, and he could figure out that the man walking towards them was the new lieutenant. “Hello. I’m…”

            “You’re Lucifer Morningstar.” The Alpha lieutenant spoke. “A civilian consultant of some kind if I’m not mistaking. I’m Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.”

            “Lt. Pierce…” Chloe started.

            “And you’re Detective Chloe Decker.” Lt. Pierce spoke. “The ex of the only Omega on the force Dan Espinoza, who seems to be MIA today, and Lucifer’s partner.”

            “Actually, he’s my partner.” Chloe quickly spoke.

            “That’s what I said.” Lt. Pierce spoke. He walked past Chloe, and continued to meet everyone that was in the precinct.

            Something about the other Alpha set Lucifer on edge, and he hated him. He watched as the other Alpha continued to walk around the precinct. The smell that hung around him aggravated his senses, and helped make his reservations. “I don’t like him.” He turned to face Chloe and just watched her face drop.

            “He’s my boss Lucifer.” Chloe snapped. “And I’m still pissed with you for disappearing a second time.” She sat back down at her desk and got back to work. “Have you been able to reach Dan? I know he’s due soon, and I know you help him, which I appreciate.”

            Lucifer couldn’t believe that he was getting the cold shoulder from Chloe yet again. “This time wasn’t my fault. I promise Chloe.” He sat down across from her, and reached for her hand. “I promise that I didn’t disappear because I wanted to. You know I would never lie Chloe, please believe me.”

            “This is the absolute last time Lucifer.” Chloe quickly said. “Next time you disappear, we’re done.” She looked up from her computer, and was glad that Lucifer was there. “You planning on asking Dan to bond this time? At least with you, I know he would be protected.”

            “If I can get a hold of detective Douche.” Lucifer responded. “I was thinking about asking him this heat, but I want to make sure you wouldn’t mind it. After all you two do have that little monster Trixie. Want to make sure that his family approves.” He threw Chloe his most devilish smile.

            “Stop disappearing with no explanation.” Chloe smiled back. She turned back to her computer and went back to work.

            Lucifer smiled and sat back in the chair. He smiled as he took out his phone and checked. Something felt very wrong, and not hearing from Dan in a while, set him on edge. He decided that when he left the precinct, he would go to Dan’s place, just to check. Lucifer hoped that with him disappearing again, it didn’t send Dan into a stress heat. As many heats as he has shared with the Omega since he started to work with the precinct, he practically felt like Dan’s Alpha already. Lucifer just hoped that the feeling that something bad had happened to Dan was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan twisted and turned, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his arms and legs. His mouth was going numb from the gag and he wished he could see the prison he was being held in. He hated he had no control over his bladder because of the catheter, and he lost count how many times it had already made him go. It also made it harder for him to try and keep track of how long the Alpha had been gone for. A groan escaped from behind the gag and he finally gave up. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t slip the restraints. _Bastard Alpha!_ Dan yelled in his mind. He was waiting for his captor to come back, and though he hated to admit it, he needed the Alpha to return. _He could have at least covered my freaking chest! I’m freezing!_

            After a few more minutes, he took a deep breath and tried again. All he was rewarded with was the sound of the clicking and feeling as though his arms were going to pop out of their socket. _Where the hell did that bastard go?_ Dan hated that he couldn’t see anything and his sense time was off. He was also uncomfortable because of how cold he was getting, and he swore that from all the pulling he had been doing, his wrists were bleeding. Dan tried to remember how he ended up in the position he was in, but his memories were not working, and they were blank. A groan escaped his mouth, for he hated that he was being held somewhere and no one had found him yet. _Why hasn’t Lucifer found me yet?_ He had been sharing his heats with the Alpha for so long, that he felt a weird connection to Lucifer and hoped that Alpha was looking for him. The sound of the lock clicking had him quickly turning his head towards the right. _That’s probably the entrance and exit to this place._ He listened as the door opened and closed quickly and listened as footsteps started to approach him. Dan knew that his captor had returned because of the smell in the air. He swallowed back the anger he felt as he felt the bed dip and a hand start to rub his body.

            “Hey baby.” The Sinnerman spoke. He moved his hand along Dan’s body, enjoying feeling the Omega try not to shake. “I have a break for a little while, and I came straight here to see you. Are you cold my love? I should have covered your chest as well.”

The touches were making his skin crawl, and it took everything in him not to growl out when he felt the Sinnerman start to kiss his bare skin. _How about you take this goddamn catheter out you bastard!_ His skin was crawling and he knew that when he could escape, he would have to shower at least three times a day to make sure he got the scent of this Alpha off him. He also hoped that the Alpha would remove the blindfold and the gag so he could remember details that would lead to the Alpha being arrested.

“Did you miss me my adorable Omega?” The Sinnerman asked. “God that Alpha really didn’t know what he had when he had you, did he. While as the saying goes, the early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Omega.”

            Dan silently cursed himself for wasting any strength he had on trying to slip the cuffs. Right now he was weak, and had no strength to fight the Alpha off. _I am going to kill this bastard._ The hands made their way underneath the cover, and Dan could not fight it. He just concentrated on his breathing, hoping to ignore the sickening feeling building in his stomach. The only thing he was thankful for was that the hand seemed to avoid his cock. Dan was also hoping that the Alpha would remove the catheter soon. Nothing could stop his skin from crawling as the hand continue to explore all over his body. It was rougher that Lucifer’s and he swore his skin was being removed as the hand explored his body. He couldn’t stop the groan that escape his mouth as he felt his tormentor latching on to his right nipple with his mouth. Before he knew it, the tape was being ripped off his mouth, and the Alpha was kissing him. _God I am going to kill this son of a bitch!_ He just couldn’t stop the slight whimper that was escaping from his mouth.

            The Sinnerman quickly pulled his mouth off him, and brought his hand up from underneath the sheet. “I know my sweet boy. Too soon for that. Now my break only lasts so long, so why don’t we settle down, and get that lunch. Do you like that idea my beautiful pet?”

            He did his best to stay calm, and he knew that he had to think this through. “Yes, I did miss you, Alpha.” God did the words taste like vile in his mouth, and it took everything in him not to puke. “Can I please use the restroom to wash up for lunch?” He hoped that the Alpha would believe him, and let his guard down and remove the blindfold.

            “I see what you’re doing Daniel.” The Sinnerman laughed out. “You’re hoping that acting like the submissive Omega, I will trust you faster. I must say it is truly adorable, but I’m not going to fall for it. It will take time, and one day, those words are going to be true, but not yet. I will let you wash up, give me a minute.” He quickly got off the bed.

            Dan inwardly groaned, and couldn’t believe that he had already been called out. The only positive thing was that he didn’t have to lie anymore. He didn’t know how long the Alpha was gone for, but when he felt the bed dip again, he couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped from his lips. Dan fought the urge to yell at the Alpha as he felt the felt being removed, and felt the hands start to roam his body once again. “Gah!” Dan couldn’t control the yelp that escaped his mouth, for he felt the Sinnerman’s hand on his cock, and felt the catheter being removed. He was thankful that the device was finally removed, and just waited for the Alpha’s next move. Dan listened as he heard different sounds, and then he felt his arms being brought down and having the Alpha massage the blood flow back into his arms. _How long had they been up over my head?_ Dan wondered. He could still feel that his wrists were restrained by cuffs, but he was glad that they were no longer over his head. It was a painful feeling though, as the blood rushed back into his arms, but the Alpha massaging them was helping relieve the pain.

            “There you go my beautiful boy.” The Sinnerman cooed out. He continued to massage the Omega’s arms until he was satisfied.

            Without warning, the blindfold and the tape was removed from his eyes and he had to blink. The room was extremely bright, and after being in darkness for so long, he was disorientated. Dan tried to focus on his surroundings, and saw through the fuzzy vision that the Alpha was releasing his ankles. As his eyes focused, and his vision returned, he watched the Alpha and he had to hold back a growl. _Of course, the bastard would decide to wear a mask._ Dan furiously thought. _Did he have to pick one that looks like Jigsaw?_ “So why the circus freak looking mask?” He had already been called out, and he didn’t care what he said now. Dan couldn’t help but shiver as the Alpha laughed behind the mask. He looked down at his wrists and saw there were two pairs of handcuffs that were restraining his wrists. Dan also studied how the Alpha was wearing a leather jacket, covering any markings.

            “Only because I can’t trust you yet.” The Sinnerman spoke. He helped Dan set up and helped the Omega off the bed. The Alpha couldn’t help but laugh as the Omega fell towards him, and he caught him. “I know my beautiful pet. Your legs are going to be a little weak, but we must exercise them out. I’ll help walk you to the restroom, and once there you will have about fifteen minutes to do what you need to do.”

            Dan clenched his teeth, hating that the Alpha was smart enough to cover his face, and his body. He also hated that he couldn’t walk properly without the Alpha’s help. Dan tried to look around the room, but the Alpha was moving him quickly, that he couldn’t really study anything. Before he knew it, he was being pushed into the restroom and the door was being locked behind him. Dan looked around the room, trying to see if he could use anything, but the Alpha was smart. Anything that he could turn into a weapon had either been removed or fastened down so that he couldn’t turn it into a weapon. He quickly went to the mirror to study himself, and was surprised that physically he was unharmed, and emotionally, he was pissed. _I am going to kill that bastard if it’s the last thing I do!_ Dan shouted in his mind. Though he didn’t have to go, he figured he would try, just in case the catheter was placed in. He spent a little while on the toilet, surprised that he had to take a piss and a shit, and he hoped that by using the toilet now, the Alpha wouldn’t want to place the catheter back in him. A stinging sensation hit him, and he studied his wrists. _Shit._ He noticed that from all the pulling and struggling he did, he had rubbed his wrists raw, and then he looked down at ankles. They were in the same shape as his wrists and he silently cursed himself again. _If I hadn’t been so stupid, then they wouldn’t look like this._ When he was sure he was done, he wiped himself and flushed the toilet. Dan made his way back to the sink where he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. His eyes made their way back up to the mirror. “Where are you Lucifer? Heck where is anyone from the LAPD? I’ve been missing for three days. That should set alarm bells off for somebody.” Dan whispered to himself. He gripped the edge of the sink, hating himself for being so stupid to not report his stalker. “The first card should have been an indicator.” Dan remembered the first letter he got from his stalker, and how thought nothing of it.

_Three Weeks Ago_

Dan had just finished a scene and had just finalized his report. He returned to his empty apartment, hating that Charlotte seemed to have forgotten everything that they had together. Granted she did use him to win a case against Chloe and he really felt like Detective Douche. He smiled as thought of the nickname Lucifer gave him, and each time he was with Charlotte, all he could think about was the Alpha. Maybe it was his nature working against him, but he was considering asking the Alpha to bond with him when he went into heat next month. Of course, on the condition that Lucifer didn’t try to control his life and understood he had no plans on getting pregnant. He picked up his mail and mindlessly was flipping through it, his mind on the Alpha that he would be sharing his heat with again, only to have a certain envelope catch his eyes. It was a bright pink envelope with Dan’s name on it and that was it. It did not have an address or a sender, and his curiosity got the better of him. He sat down on his bed and opened the envelope. The letter he pulled out was a red color with black writing.

            _You are beyond gorgeous. The brown jacket you wear just makes your beautiful body look divine. Is it my luck that you are unclaimed and live alone? Are you simply waiting for me to come and take you? I watch you from the shadows, loving how your body moves. You are a special kind of Omega, I cannot wait for the day I claim you as mine. The Sinnerman._

            “The Sinnerman.” Dan whispered to himself. He read the letter repeatedly, and he couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t even that well worded in his opinion, but to think he caught the eye of another Alpha, spoke to his Omega nature and he couldn’t help but smile.

_Present Time_

            He thought about the gifts that seemed to come every day after the letter, and how with each one, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Dan knew he should have reported it, but he couldn’t, and now he was the prisoner of the Sinnerman. He looked down at his restrained hands and pulled again, hoping that the cuffs would break, only to huff out in defeat when they could not. The sound of the door opening had him quickly turning towards the door and he watched the Alpha enter the room. “Stay the hell away from me you bastard. You realize that not only are you committing a state crime by holding me here, but also a felony. This isn’t the eighteenth century where Alpha’s can just take Omega’s off the streets. There are laws and your breaking three major ones.” He hoped that would be enough for the Alpha to reconsider, but before he knew it, the Alpha had a hold of him and had him facing the mirror. Dan could feel the hard cock of the Alpha against his ass and it made his skin crawl. He really wished that the Alpha would at least give him pants to wear.

            “Look at how beautiful you are.” The Sinnerman spoke. “That Lucifer really was a fool for not bonding to you. Now when you enter your heat, you will be mine. Which means after we bond, you belong to me and I will not be breaking any laws.” He tried to kiss Dan’s neck through the mask, hating that his lips could not make contact with the Omega’s flesh. “I know you’re probably enjoying your sight, but we need to have lunch, and it is impossible for me to do so with this mask.”

            Dan tried to move, but the Alpha was faster, and the blindfold was being forced over his eyes once again. He felt something being pressed over the blindfold, and he could feel that the material was tape. Once the blindfold was on, he felt lips contacting his neck and knew that the Alpha had removed his mask. Dan could also feel the Sinnerman’s hands continue to explore his body, and it took all his willpower not to lash out. He didn’t want to fight while he was at a disadvantage. The sudden pull on his arms had him off balance, and once again falling into the arms of the Sinnerman. “You’re doing that intentionally now.” Dan hissed out. He had been able to walk around the restroom just fine, and didn’t need to be pulled around.

            “Sorry my love.” The Sinnerman whispered in his ear. “You are simply too beautiful, and it is making it hard for me to keep my hands off you.” He took the opportunity to rub along the Omega’s body once again, and even to caress Dan’s ass, and tease at the hole. The Sinnerman smiled when he heard a warning growl escape the Omega’s mouth. “Too bad that I will not be the first to have that hole. I will be the best and you will forget about Lucifer and always think that you have always belonged to me.”

            “You are delusional.” Dan hissed out. He let the Sinnerman drag him out of the restroom, and to another area. He cursed silently that when he could see, he didn’t study the layout better. Well it didn’t help that the Alpha quickly shoved him into the restroom. Before he knew it, he was being forced to sit in a chair and heard clicking. Dan felt the middle of the two handcuffs and felt that a third one had been added. He gave a tug and could tell that the new cuff was on a small chain link, and he was basically stuck in the air that the Sinnerman placed him in. Dan smelled the air, and couldn’t stop his stomach from growling. The food smelled amazing and he could tell that there was chicken being cooked. Since he had been called out, he did not really care what he said next. “How long have you had your eye one me? How did you know about Lucifer?” Only very few people knew about the agreement he had with Lucifer, and he wondered how this deranged Alpha had found out. His skin crawled as he heard the laugh come from the Sinnerman. The sound of footsteps started to approach him and then the smell of food was stronger. He listened as a plate was placed down in front of him, and he wished that the Alpha would remove the blindfold so that he could see. Dan let out a warning growl as he felt the Sinnerman kiss the top of his head. “You can’t keep me here forever. My friends will find me.”

            “I’ll give you the answers once I bond to you and have learned that I can trust you.” The Sinnerman laughed out. “Now your lunch is in front of you. I have taken the liberty of cutting your chicken up, and there is a plastic fork on your left. And your friends aren’t even looking for you, and if they should happen to find you, then it will be too late. You will belong to me by law.”

            Dan let out a low growl, hoping that what his captor was saying was false. _There’s no way that they aren’t looking for me. They’ve had to notice that I’m missing. And what did this bastard do to Lucifer?_ He couldn’t stop the anger from boiling in his blood as he blindly felt for the fork, and groaned when he realized that the Alpha was telling the truth about it being a plastic fork. That was the straw that broke the wall he had in his mind. “Why the hell are you doing this? What have done to Lucifer?” He couldn’t control the anger that was coursing through him, nor stop himself from quickly standing up and pulling at the restraints. “Let me go!” Dan hoped that if there were neighbors around they would hear and call the police. Before he could say anything else, he felt the Alpha’s hand over his mouth and the smell coming from the Sinnerman told Dan that the Alpha was amused. _Bastard!_ He tried to bite the hand, but the Alpha was stronger and made any movement of his mouth impossible.

            “Maybe trying to have a nice lunch with you was a little ambitious.” The Sinnerman hissed out. “Guess we’ll just stick to feeding tubes down your throat, just until you learn to show more respect towards me. Oh well, just another we’ll have to work on once were bonded.”

            The movement was quick and Dan barely had to register it. Before his brain could process anything, he heard clicking, and he was being dragged away from where the food was. Dan realized what was going on and began to trash in the Alpha’s arms, trying to loosen the grip on his body or his mouth. He hated being an Omega, for he was not as strong as the Alpha, and the Alpha kept tightening his grip. Before knew it, he was back on the bed and the Alpha was on top of him. Dan knew he needed to keep fighting, for this could be his only chance to escape. Once the hand was removed from his mouth, he knew what he needed to do. “Help! I’m being held against my will! Somebody hel…mmmpphh!” Dan tried to scream. _Where the hell does this bastard get all this damn duck-tape?_ Dan wondered in his mind. In a matter of minutes, he was restrained to the bed once again. He twisted and pulled at the restraints and couldn’t believe that in a matter of minutes, the Alpha had restrained his arms and legs once again.

            “Since you want to be such a bother right now my pet.” The Sinnerman hissed out. He climbed back on top of Dan, feeling the Omega squirm beneath him.  “I think we will skip lunch and when I come back home, there will be a feeding tube with your name on it. And while I’m gone, you better not make a mess on the bed, or there will be consequences.” He kissed the Omega’s throat, loving the vibrations in the Omega’s throat.

            Dan continued to struggle as the Alpha got off him, and he listened footsteps led away from the bed. He continued to listen as the door opened and slammed closed, along with the sound of it locking. _You son of a bitch!_ Dan screamed in his mind. He continued to twist and turn, pulling at the restraints that held him to the bed. The only thing Dan was thankful for was that the Alpha did not put the catheter back in him. In his heart, he knew that his friends had to be looking for him, for there was no way he could be missing for three days and not a single person realize he’s missing. _What did that bastard do to Lucifer?_ Dan gave up his struggle to escape, and let his body go slack. He didn’t get to eat anything and any strength he had was fading quickly, and he need as much strength as he could save if he wanted to escape. Dan decided the best thing he could do was rest, and that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
